hollywood_ufandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Player Character/@comment-24.154.236.111-20150228144916/@comment-99.203.1.234-20171014054716
Same here, kinda. Here's how it went down: My MC from High School Story, Daniel Cogan, experiences the events of the Hollywood U crossover quest and... for a real reason I tell you, decides to keep the envelope in a wood cabinet in a room on his house on the first floor (I'm still working on some details.) Theresa Cogan, then a high school graduate and sister to Daniel, finds the envelope and is blown away by the discovery. She ultimately approaches her younger brother and asks him how he received it. He tells her to read the note attached. As she finishes, she attempts to try to get her to be able to get on the train to Hollywood U, but is interrupted by their mother telling them that dinner would be done soon. She quickly picks up after and Daniel states he didn't know the identity of the sender but willing allows Theresa to go instead of him, stating Hollywood isn't the right environment he wanted to be at and that he would be a sophomore at the end of that summer. As to how the benefactor learned about Theresa I made two reasons why. The one I'll most likely go with: Daniel informed his fellow nerd Nishan of the situation and asked him to try and find the identity of the benefactor and inform them of the change from Daniel to Theresa. Their classmate Sindy, a DJ, revealed that she might know who it was. Her guess is correct. She alone texts the benefactor of the change and provided a video of Theresa acting a lead role in a play to show she is worth it. The benefactor then approves her, but Sindy doesn't name them, simply telling Nishan, who then reports to Daniel and Theresa that is was a hit, ultimately keeping her in the dark about their identity. The more recently thought-up, weaker one: Another envelope is delivered to the Cogan residence that becomes Theresa's acceptance letter, meaning that the benefactor knew of her too. Either way Theresa was able to live in one of the most-popular american cities, pursue her dream of becoming a movie star, meet her girl Addison, tango with Bianca Stone at times and so much more! I plan on making both siblings' stories into an animated series, with Daniel's being more like a reality-documentary and Theresa's being a true series with intervals where the cast do a random bunch of stuff off-character, plus a bit before each episode to explain which quest is getting aired and a bit after to promote Hollywood U. That will extremely be helpful to users if they want more from the game because at that time a keyword will come out that when typed in while the game is running can unlock something, like an extension to a limited-time quest, the arrival of a new character, etc. Each keyword, of course, revolves around that episode. For example, if the episode for Shae's recruitment quest, "Made Up" was on a possible keyword could be "#Kiwijuiceallergy". Same for the High School Story series as well, except it could be revealed at the end of the final commercial break. Whoops, I might have revealed too much. P.S. Theresa didn't attend Daniel's school, Hearst, Athena Academy or Statton.